Choices, Chances and Changes
by MystearicaBlaze
Summary: Heartless versus passionate. Unbreakable track record versus honors student. Goals versus loyalty. Mission versus compassion. Mentor versus student. Love versus responsibility. Two opposite souls. Single string of fate.


**_Prologue_**

* * *

It was a cold December afternoon.

Exiting the main building of the Westwood Corporations , the raven haired beauty adjusted the coat around her ; pulling it closer around her body with her unoccupied hand and holding it there.

Amber eyes shone dimly under the late afternoon Sun and the ravenette smiled at the few familiar faces lingering around the building and quietly passed by the new ones who only watched her pass by in awe , both mentors and their students.

She crossed the driveway and started to walk around the main building of WestWood Corps' many _many _Headquarters. Passing the fence line after being allowed to by the security guards , the raven haired girl let go of her coat and pushed her spectacles further up her nose bridge , letting out a puff of mist as she licked her lips to keep them moist.

Ayuzawa Misaki had been down this path plenty of times to know how to go around with her eyes closed. But still , every single time she watched the scenery around her as she walked past because she didn't want to miss it. Not now , not ever.

The Orchard just behind the Headquarters was a famous spot among the employees who wanted a break or just needed to spend some time by themselves. And almost nobody crossed it for no one knew there was something else , something much more breathtaking just ahead.

Taking the small mud path that had once been a part of the grass growing around it , the ravenette walked past the Orchard and down the dirt track to her favorite spot. To _their _favorite spot.

Upon reaching, amber orbs grew bright and for one impossibly happy moment could've outshone the late Winter Sun. In all of its full bloom glory the Plum Blossom tree stood next to the still and clear lake, all of its flowers blossomed. Smiling reluctantly , the raven haired beauty walked up to the tree admiring its beauty and grandeur.

"Hi. I'm sorry I'm late" She whispered softly , touching the inscription on the bark of the tree and resting her forehead on it "How have you been?"

In response , gentle breeze blew making her coat flap around her but that didn't bother the said girl as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the petals of the plum blossoms being showered on her as she slightly chuckled "Thank you"

"_I wouldn't want people to waste flowers on me , that'll be my responsibility , toast me with red wine after I'm gone" _

"A toast" She spoke , taking a step back and holding the wine bottle in the direction of the tree "To you"

Taking her overcoat off , she tossed it down on the ground next to her and sat down next to it "A toast!" She repeated "To us" She held the bottle up to the tree again before pulling it back to her , taking out the bottle opener and popping the bottle open "It's been an year" She smiled , her eyes starting to fill up "Happy one year to us" Choking on her own words , she brought the wine bottle to her mouth and started chugging down the entire volume.

Once the bottle had been tossed away, the raven haired beauty lay on her back , amber orbs watching the plum blossoms intently , a faint smile on their lips.

"_Ayuzawa Misaki. Hear me loud and clear. This is not a game. You cannot go back to where you last saved once you die. You got only one shot at this. There will never be a rewind button"_

_"Know that if it is you in exchange of the mission getting compromised , I'll hand you over myself" _

_"Why don't you understand? Hell. Why don't you ever listen?! What would I do if you got killed?!" _

_"Je t'aime. Con ogni respiro che prendo" _

_"Anyone. But you"_

The Sun was setting behind her as she picked her things up , walking closer to the trunk of the tree to touch the inscription again "I'd visit more often only if it wasn't so darn hard to"

Kissing the inscription as a fresh set of tears rolled down her cheeks , the ravenette turned around and walked away silently , willing herself to not turn around to look again.

"I miss you , you alien" She muttered to herself "I miss you so goddamn much"

As the last footprints disappeared beneath a layer of snow , a single snowflake flew past the branches of the tree and came to a rest over the inscription in the tree.

_Takumi Walker _

_27 April 1998 - 02 January 2018_

* * *

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**First , I have started this story from scratch because I think it had tons of potential. I'm hoping to not let myself down again or any of my lovely readers here.**_

_**Second , for all my new readers here's a fun fact ; this fic is four years old. All of my old readers , even though the concept is mostly different from last time please do not spoil anything in the review section. Thank you!**_

_**Lastly , stay tuned! I'm really looking forward to typing this story again so I'm kinda lowkey really excited! Your views would help loads!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**~Tear**_


End file.
